Dance Crew
by Syn'ri
Summary: Naruto and his crew enter a dance competition. It's just one thing. They need girls. During this experience, Naruto finds new moves and love. Naru/Hina. Other pairings a secret. First Naruto story. Be gentle. Author's NOTE. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto DAMN IT! Don't remind me. I have finally gotten over the illusion that Iruka is my Math teacher, so please no one fuel my imagination.

* * *

On the streets of Konoha,Tokyo, everyone who walked past a gated house that looked like it could house a village felt a tremor. It was light, and you could guess it was from the high volume of a loud bass hook. You couldn't help but be awed by the shire size of the house, and how the house looked like the roof was going to shake right off.

You could only guess what was going on inside. It could be a party. Yes, that's right. A high class party with the cellos ringing so loud like a symphony reaching out to the awaiting streets. Right, that had to be it. For anyone could tell people of high quality lived there.

How wrong they were. Sort of.

For what was really going on consisted of four boys who had been friends since childhood. They were dancing. No, not your everyday we have nothing to do dancing. This dancing looked completely professional as the guys stayed in complete step with each other, and each boy had a peculiar look on their face.

One boy had slightly long hair that hung quite a bit past his hair nape, but not quite reaching his back. His hair was blonde, and it was straight and slightly ruffled with sweat glistening as it spiked just at the end of his hair strands. He was devishly handsome as his face screwed into a look of concentration while he kept in step with his team. Gliding with a rough elegance. Although he looked ready to pass out from aching joints, he had a hyper look filled with passion. Letting you know he really enjoyed the art of dancing.

Now his teammates were not so enthusiastic, or they just didn't want to show it. The three brunettes all showed a look of lack luster enjoyment that contrasted with their popping bodies. The first brunette had a spiked ponytail in the middle of his head. His eyes were an ordinary brown with a slight twinkle no one noticed. He was handsome, but out of the boys, he was the most ordinary looking. While the first boy had a look of excitement in his eyes, this boy's eyes said that he didn't even want to be there. He lazily performed the steps, and loosely stepped robotically from the middle out front with the other boys trailing him. Two boys on his side a few feet behind him, and another slightly behind them.

Almost liquidly they bucked and gyrated as the boy in front dropped to the floor break dancing at super speed. He twisted his hips as he propped his body up with his hand while his friends separated from the slight diamond they formed. The boys on his side walked into two different directions and dropped on one knee backs facing each other as the last boy ran and did a series of flips. Flipping over the still break dancing boy and landing as they both landed in intricate poses as the fast paced bass came to an end.

They were all sweating and panting as they walked to each corner of the large dance studio and grabbed a sitting instrument. They each seated as they began to try and catch there breaths, and when their breaths were labored, the blonde's whimsical face distorted with disgust.

"What the...HELL... was THAT! Neji your turn was off. Sasuke, you went on to your knee to soon, and Shikamaru, not only was your hand movement sloppy and lazy, but your hip rotation was to slow. It was completely off beat with the music," When the boy now known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto finished, his whole crew looked at him like he had a second head.

It wasn't the outburst that got them. Though Naruto was known for his hyper attitude and his sometimes 'stupid' comments, he was all business when it came to dancing. They were all seventeen, and they had started their little 'hip hop' crew at the age eleven. Their danced moves had change, but Naruto their self proclaimed 'leader' never did. Anyway, it wasn't the outburst. He did that every time a routine wasn't perfect. It was the fact he didn't realize his own mistakes, so his team of friends had to call him on it.

"Well, dobe your flip rotation was too slow and your landing was sloppy. You stuck your leg out just praying your ankle would shatter. You've already broken it twelve times Naruto," said a now irritated Sasuke monotonously.

"Though Uchiha's statements are a little overexagerratred, if you had of rotated any slower, you would have landed on poor Shika's head. Also don't talk about my turn. Uchiha was the on off," Neji said as he blushed because he knew everybody knew that he knew that his turn was off.

"Whatever you say Neji. Whatever gets you through the day. Though this argument is getting a bit troublesome. Naruto, your lucky I even came today. Dancing is such a drag. I could have been outside watching the clouds.," Shikamaru said as he sagged in his chair.

No one knew what happened to Shikamaru. At one point he was as hyper as Naruto, and he was the most outgoing of them all. Then one day they were trying an ultra trick that shant be named. Let's just say it involved Shikamaru standing on an annoyed Naruto's back. Then one thing led to another and Naruto lost his balance. Bringing Shikamaru down with him. Shikamaru was out cold for two hours, and when he finally woke up, he saw one worried face and two slightly sympathetic ones staring back. Shika was never the same then. He started talking less and slower. He stopped acting like he was always on a sugar rush, but more like he was on a sugar crash. He started sleeping more, and Neji claimed he had a concussion or slight brain damage. Some say Naruto did it on purpose. Claiming he wanted to get rid of the competition. Some say...naaahhhh! Some say he's an idiot, but that's mostly Sasuke. Anyway, Shikamaru is just a cold case file in the unsolved mysteries of 'accident' children injuries.

"Hey Dobe. Are you narrating the unsolved mystery again?," Sasuke said with slight distaste.

"Yes Naruto, we have told you several times. Shikamaru's behavior has nothing to do with failed trick. Which I may add was your idea Uchiha," Neji said with another blush knowing that they knew he knew that knew he knew...

"Stop with the knews," Naruto said to his brain. Naruto couldn't stay long he had to go pick up his beautiful girlfriend from her dance practice." Sorry guys I have to jet. I don't want to keep the misses waiting. I'm sure you guys understand. Even though you're all single," Naruto said with a giggle as he bolted out of the Uchiha mansion dance studio. Hearing a chorus of 'Baka', 'Dobe', and 'Girlfriends are trouble,'. He jumped into his silver 2009 Toyota Supra. Speeding off to Yoka Toshi Dance Academy to pick up his girl.

* * *

Yoka Toshi Dance Academy was pristine. It dished out well known dancers like hot cakes. They were all elegant and most were snooty. Though his girlfriend was anything but. She was GORGEOUS, sweet, kind, caring, and she was the top girl student in their academic Academy. It was the best academic Academy in Tokyo. Only the smartest of the smart got in. Though there was one exception like Naruto. Who's parents were too rich and well-known for them to not accept him. They were both also genius alumnus who were the best of the best.

Anyway, getting back to his girlfriend. She was perfect in that perfect little world. She was on of the best students at the dance academy, and could make a person weep from the beauty of her dancing. Though she didn't necessarily do _his _type of dance, she was still quite progressed at her own.

The late Yoka Toshi would have it no other way. You had to pay 10,000 dollars every six months to be in the dance academy. Though most of the kids' families that went there made that much in one hour. Though it was worth it because from what he heard from his girlfriend, they could take the rhythm less and build them a rhythm if they had the right amount of money.

Yoka Toshi was said to be one of the world's best dancers, and she was also very beautiful from what he gathered from the statue he was leaning on as he waited for his girlfriend. It seemed like he was waiting for hours when he heard a shrill bell signaling the end of the class sessions around the large academy.

He walked to the exiting side door as he saw his girlfriend exit with her friends surrounding. She didn't seem to notice him, so he began to call her name as she got closer to him.

"Sakura-chan (Bet you thought it was Hina.) ...Sakura-chan...SAKURA-CHAN!" She finally seemed to notice him. Showing slight irritation her face, her and her friends Yamanaka Ino, Kishunbao Tenten, and Hyuuga Hinata began walking towards him. He noted that Hinata was the most covered (Not calling them sluts.) of them all. While Hinata wore a loose shirt and sweatpants, the other three wore form fitting shirts and tights that wrapped around the heel of their feet that were adorned with light slippers.

"Naruto-kun, please stop being so loud. The whole campus can probably hear you," Sakura said as she walked up to him and pressed her lips to his lightly. This kiss started innocently until Naruto tried to deepen the kiss. He placed his hand on the small off Sakura's back and began to lightly lick her bottom lip for entrance. Sakura almost responded until he put his hand on her butt. She blushed a dark crimson. Normally she wouldn't mind if they were alone in his apartment, but he did it in public. Sakura stepped back from Naruto and punched dead center in the nose.

"Naruto-kun, I have told you a hundred times not to be so frisky in public. I don't want people staring and getting the wrong idea about how far this relationship has gone," Sakura said as Ino and Tenten laughed so hard the were rolling on the ground as Hinata slightly blushed with a giggle.

"Come on Sakura-chan stop being such a prude. Let Naruto get a feel sometimes," Ino said with a smug look. Ino had long strawberry blonde hair that reached her back and was held in a ponytail with a piece slightly covering her eye from view. Her eyes were blue crystal sapphires that always sparkled with mischievousness. She was currently wearing a purple top that showed all her curves. She was slim and tall, and very pretty if Naruto must without Sakura finding out. She also had a bedazzled butterfly with blue crystals that matched her eyes in the middle of the top. Having the top to stop little ways from her belly button. She had on a black skirt with dark purple tights under it. The skirt stopped mid-thigh and had slits on each side. Her tights had holes in them that looped around her foot heels. While on her feet, she was wearing black slippers.

Ino was the gossip of the group. If anyone knew who was doing what and when, it was Ino. She was even the school's newspaper gossip columnist. If she wasn't seen with Tenten, Hinata, or Sakura, she was usually seen with Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji and he were cool, but he and Shikamaru were best friends. So since Ino was one of his best friend's friends and his girlfriend's best friend, they automatically considered each other friends. Though none of her friends and he were on -kun or -chan basis.

"Yeah Saku-chan. Naruto just wants to show you some affections. Keep these hyenas for boys off you. Letting them know your taken. Especially since Kytou asked you out last week," Tenten was another of Sakura's best friends. She was also very slim, but where Ino's curves showed, Tenten's muscles took over. She still had womanly curves, but muscles scared you before you looked any further. Though she was no where near a body builder. Her muscles were sexy instead of freakishly creepy and scary. She was also very pretty and tall. She had long brown hair that's was held in two buns at the top of her head. She had expressive brown eyes that told she was no one to mess with. She was currently wearing a green Chinese styled dress that ended a little above her knee with a brown belt around her waist. She was wearing brown tights similar to Ino's with green slippers.

Tenten was a headstrong female activist. She even started a community service group at their school called _Men Suck!!_. Not the most alluring title, but she had quite a few female members. She was most frequently seen with Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee ,who were both two of his best friends, when she was hanging out with Sakura and the girls. Though he was closer to Ino than Tenten, they still chatted from time to time. She was quite funny and easy to talk to.

When their laughing stopped, they turned to Hinata . Expecting her also to make a witty comment, but she just stared and turned her head slightly with a blush. Naruto didn't know what to say about Hinata. She was kinda the cute weird one of the group. Yeah, Naruto had to say she was the second prettiest in the group. After his Sakura-chan if course. She had long dark black hair that reached past her butt, and in the right light her might be mistaken for dark blue or even dark purple. She had nice plump lips with a pointed nose, but really got Naruto was her...eyes. She had warm white lavender shaded eyes. They showed looks of love, promise, hidden courage, and they always held a kind look. Naruto couldn't really say what her body looked like. She always had it covered. She was now wearing a large lavender t-shirt with some huge gray sweats that barely fit her. She wasn't wearing any tights and she was wearing black slippers, but from what he saw, he'd say she was kinda slender and flatchested with no curves. She also looked rather frumpy.

Hinata was the cousin of Neji, and out of all the girls, she was the one he talked to the least. She was so shy and she was never quite assertive. She just let things walk by or on her. She usually hung out with Kiba and Shino when not with Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. He didn't understand her. She made straight A's. Just like his Sakura-chan. Technically Hinata made better grades then Sakura and had a higher GPA, but Hinata wasn't in as many things as Sakura. Who was the President of the Student Council, the Debate team, the Matheletes, Co-captain to Tenten in soccer, Co-captain to Hinata in the track team, and Co-captain to Ino in volleyball. Hinata was in all the things Sakura was in, but she wasn't captain, president, or Co-captain in all the things Sakura was. He didn't understand how Hinata could be in all those sports and be so frumpy, but if there was one thing he knew, she was a hell of a runner. Usually people on track wore tight shorts and shirts, but Hinata never ran because the coach said he'd only use her if he really needed. And so far he didn't need her, so she just stayed in her frumpy jogging suit.

Now his Sakura-chan was the epidemy of the perfect women. She had short silky pink, that's right pink, hair. Her eyes were two pools of beautiful emeralds, and her body was WHOA! She had every curve in the perfect place. Her legs were long, and they were strong and smooth. She had a smooth flat stomach, and everything she wore complimented her body. Right now she was wearing a light pink cami top that showed her every curve and stopped a couple of inches before her belly button. She also was wearing some white capri spandex leggings with some hot pink leg warmers and white slippers.

"Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun... Narutooo-kuuun..NARUTO! We have to get going," Naruto was rocketed out of his day dream to see Sakura staring at him with mild irritation, and when he looked at her friends, they were slightly chuckling at his expense.

"Right, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he moved from his leaning position to walk over to his car to open the door for Sakura. Who smiled sweetly as she got in the car. He got on his side of the car and flashed Sakura's friends a smile.

"Hina-chan, me and Ten-chan are about to head to our cars. Do you need a ride? We'd be happy to give you one," Ino said as Tenten nodded in agreement. Hinata just smiled and shook her head kindly at her two friends.

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather just walk. It is quite a beautiful day outside, and my muscles need a little unwinding after such a hard class in Mushi-sensei's class," Said Hinata as Tenten and Ino just shrugged, and all three began their destination. Though Naruto thought something was a little off about that as he began driving.

"Sakura-chan, why does Hinata choose to walk? I've seen her father's car collection. He has over twenty cars in there after years of build up. Neji has like two cars from Hyuuga-sama. Even Hinata's little sister has a car, and she's only ten years old. I'm sure Hinata could get a car if she wanted.," Naruto said as he pulled out of the academy parking lot.

"I don't know. Hinata has always been kinda weird that way. Her father offered to get her a car for her sixteenth birthday, but she refused him. It's kinda strange. She's the richest one of all the girls, yet she's barely ever shops. And when she does, it is always at the low end shops," Sakura said as if going over investigation clues.

Naruto really didn't care. He just wanted to take his beautiful girlfriend on a date. He had to finish some homework tonight. For if he didn't, Iruka-sensei would have a total meltdown because this would be the consecutive time in a month he didn't turn in his homework, and the guy might do something crazy. Like flunk him.

* * *

"Bye, Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she pecked Naruto on his cheek, and got out of his car as he waved bye to her. Him and his girlfriend had just had a terrific date at the amusement park. Of course she was still wearing her work out clothes, and she stunk a little, but he had to make the date quick if he was going to finish his homework on time. So she didn't have time to go home, shower, and change. It was now 8:00 a.m, and he was going home to his empty apartment.

He'd lived in his large top story apartment since he was thirteen. After his parents died when he was six, his god father Jiraiya volunteered to take care of him. Jiraiya owned a string of hotels and high-class apartment buildings, which is where Naruto now stayed, and Jiraiya was also the author of the very popular Icha Icha Paradise books for the perverted. Jiraiya took care of Naruto until he turned thirteen, for Jiraiya was a traveling man who could not stay in one place at one time. He had book signings, lectures, and apartment and hotel openings at which he had to cut the ribbon. This stuff wasn't just in Tokyo, it was all over the world

So Jiraiya had Naruto homed schooled for a month or two. Then Naruto started complaining about being with kids he own age, so Jiraiya sent him to a private elementary academy. Where Naruto met all his friends, and his future girlfriend. After awhile though, Jiraiya needed to get back on the road., and he couldn't take Naruto with him. So he took care of him for as long as he could, but when Naruto turned twelve, he had to get going. Then he waited a couple of months until Naruto turned thirteen, he found Naruto a home in his most expensive high classed apartment complex. Then Naruto began living at the top floor.

Jiraiya still took care of him. Putting him money in his own bank account whenever it got under 500,000 dollars since Naruto wouldn't get his family money until he was eighteen. Which would be in a couple of months. Jiraiya said he could keep the apartment rent free, and he could also keep any money left in the account after his birthday. Claiming it was his birthday gift.

Naruto passed Juishiro the night doorman with a nod as he mad his way to the elevator. he pushed up, and the elevator came down he was met with Tokinawa. An elevator operator in between late teens and early twenties in age. He wore a some what fake smile as he greeted Naruto.

"Hello Namikaze-san. I hope you've had a fine evening, and tell Haruno-san I said hello also when you next see her," Tokinawa said slight lustfully at the end, and all Naruto could do was smile and nod. When he really wanted to punch the guy in his face, so as soon as his stop came he got off. He walked to a hallway that had a single door standing by itself. Naruto got his key out and opened his door to the smell of ramen.

The apartment was slightly messy, but it was overall clean. Naruto had learned early that if you didn't clean your messes no one would. Jiraiya had strictly forbad him to hire a maid. He'd considered doing it anyway, but Jiraiya could drop by any second and he'd be in hot water.

Naruto went to his answering machine finding one message. He clicked the play button and the messages began. The first three people he wasn't surprised to hear from. It was Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke calling about them having practice the next day, Then it was Sakura talking about how she had a great time that evening. Then he heard Kiba's message and had to replay it.

_Beep. Sunday. 1:23 p.m. " Hey Naruto it's Kiba. Guess what I just heard. They're totally having an international dance contest in the next few months. Sinc I've seen your dance, and you guys totally rock, I thought you might want to enter. Me and Shino are thinking about entering, and so are a Gaara and his crew. Hey, listen man I gotta go. Maybe we can talk about tomorrow at school. Bye dude," Beep._

That was the end of the message, and Naruto couldn't stop his grin. He'd love to think about what the prize was going to be, but if he didn't get his homework done, Iruka would have his head. Then he'd tell Jiraiya, and just to seem like the model parent, Jiraiya probably wouldn't let him enter the contest. So homework he comes. For once.

* * *

This was my first Naruto story, and usually it takes me a day to type up a story. This took a whole week. I think it is because I know it sucks, and I was deciding to post it or not. I want to make this M, but I don't know how to write lemons. If you guys can write some and send them, that'd rock. Only the best will be put in the story, and I will dedicate the chapters to you guys.


	2. SORRY!

**Author's Note:** sniffle sniffle. I am so sorry you guys, but I will not be finishing this story. I am not finishing because I read this other story and I realized that this story isn't really my style. Right now atleast! I am more working on more serious projects, and this was going to be kinda playful. It is really hard to let the story go since it was my first Naruto story, but I just don't feel it anymore. It is not writer's block because I have ideas, but I just don't have the passion for it like I have the other stories.

This was a spur of the moment story, but the other's were more thought out. I would have done better making this a one-shot. Sorry to those who liked, but I am putting the story up for bids. If you want it, just say, and I will give it to you. And if you need help with the story, just ask, but I will not be the official author any more. But act quick if you want it because I will be deleting it soon to clear up needed space.

Thanks for the reviews, and everyone who read it. Ja Ne!

Dance Crew: Story TERMINATED!


End file.
